Hewe
Hewe, also known as Hewe the Bear, was one of the villagers responsible for the rebellion against King Freyne. King Einon would later decree his eye to be cut out. Biography Hewe was part of the first peasant rebellion led by Redbeard, Kara's father. The rebellion was put down, but at the cost of King Freyne's life as he was killed in an ambush led by Redbeard and involving Hewe and a horde of villagers who cornered the King. After the battle, Hewe and Redbeard were punished to labor in the quarries to rebuild the newly crowned King Einon's castle ruin. Hewe spent six years in the quarries while Redbeard eventually perished in the quarries after Einon fatally shot him with an arrow. Hewe quietly returned to a life of freedom, albeit still living under King Einon's tyranny. Hewe lived in a village governed by Einon's henchman Brok. While in the village, Hewe and several other peasants openly refused Kara's attempts to start a new rebellion. During Kara's failed attempt to rally to people, Sir Bowen visited the village in his bid to offer his services in "slaying" the new dragon terrorizing the area. Hewe apparently was the guardian of identical triplet village girls as he gathered them together protectively when Bowen suggested offering a maiden sacrifice to appease the dragon's hunger. Hewe was next seen speaking with Kara and Brother Gilbert as they were recruiting villagers to join the new rebellion. At first, Hewe was stern in his refusal to join the rebellion as he cited having been brutally punished by Einon having his eye cut from his head and spending six long years in hard labor in the quarries as his reason for not joining. Before he had reached the end of his patience in hearing Kara's insistent recruitment pitch, the shovel he intended to use to scare Kara off was shot by an arrow fired by Bowen. Advising Hewe to save his strength for the fight against Einon, Hewe challenged him to prove who was starting the fight. Hewe was thoroughly convinced after Bowen rode upon a hill to reveal the flying Draco the dragon. During several weeks, Hewe and many other villagers entered intensive training under Bowen's tutelage. Hewe trained briefly in archery but was later seen on the frontlines wielding a sword. During the eventual battle against King Einon's army, Hewe directed villagers comprising a second line of the rebel's formation. Hewe survived the battle in the forest and later rejoined Bowen, Kara, and Gilbert who had stole into Einon's castle to save the captured Draco. Hewe informed Bowen that the villagers were ready to storm the castle as soon as the gates were opened. While on his way to get gates, he saved Kara from the clutches of Felton, by dispatching Felton from behind with a sword. Hewe continued on his way through the castle, eventually rejoining the villagers. He was last seen storming the castle with the rebels after opening the gates. The charge was short-lived as the castle had already fallen but at the cost of Draco who gave his life to end Einon's immortality once and for all. Hewe witnessed Draco's ascension to the Dragons' constellation, shedding a joyful tear for the hope Draco inspired to all who turned to the stars. Trivia *In an early screenplay, Hewe was the name of the swamp village chief. Also, in the film script and the novelization, the triplet daughters aren't his but another villager's. Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes